Final Fantasy VII's Sleeping Beauty
by Sea-EnigmaDare
Summary: Well, all you can expect is a fairytale but told with the characters from one of the World's best video games .


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters or the storyline.

**Final Fantasy VII presents "Sleeping Beauty"**

**The beginning**

In a far away land, long, long ago, when kingdoms prospered, there lived a very special race and the race was the Cetra. They lived in harmony under the great and noble King Henry Gast and his Queen Ifalna Italia. Their kingdom was envied by others but despite that fact, their neighboring kingdoms got along like war buddies and were like a close-knit family.

The Kingdom of the Ancients or Centropina it was known and it was acquainted with neighboring kingdoms such as Highwingdom and Wall Andale. No matter the problems humongous or miniature, they were always there for each other. Bluntly, the king and queen had everything any ruler would desire. But why weren't they contented?

Every passing day, both would look out the windows and watch children play. Oh how they wished the halls of their Kingdom to be filled with the pitter-patter of little feet. There had never been a day when they've longed to have the laughter of a child brighten up the gloomy and yet magnificent palace.

One fine day, Ifalna was excited to announce that she was with a child. His majesty skipped and danced all over the castle thrilled that he was about to be a father. Both couldn't wait till the baby was born. All in the palace were thrilled to hear the news and awaited patiently for the arrival of the heir to the throne.

A few months later, the royal couple was proud parents to a beautiful baby princess. As soon as the tiny figure was brought into the world, her voice when she cried filled the palace with life after so long. It was like she glowed with the brightness of the sun and lit up the whole palace till it resembled a star glowing it broad daylight.

"We shall name the princess, Aerith and oh what a jewel she is," the king exclaimed when he cradled the tiny baby in his arms.

"She has your spirit, it surrounds her very presence. Finally, after so long we are blessed with such a precious gift," Queen Ifalna sighed in relief and recovered slowly from the effects of her labor.

"This calls for a celebration, in a week's time; we'll hold a ball as to welcome our daughter and to share her arrival with the whole kingdom and our comrades." King Gast proclaimed with Ifalna weakly nodding an approval as she received the baby from him.

A week later, just as he had proposed, a ball was held and all in the kingdom was, including the rulers or Highwingdom and Wallandale. The whole palace was alive with music, laughter and praises to the little princess.

"Cid, Shera, Barrett, Myrna, glad you could make it, how have you folks been?" King Gast welcomed his friends with open arms.

"We're fine and are honored to share your happiness of the birth of your precious and adorable daughter," Myrna beamed.

"Yes, she is a real darling and has the feeling of serenity about her," Shera added.

Before King Gast could continue with the conversation, he noticed a little boy no older than 5 years old hiding behind King Cid's leg.

"My, my, is this Cloud? I haven't seen him since he was baby. He's now a fine looking lad."

"**_Chuckles…_**As they say, they grow quite rapidly and it's downhill all the way." Cid brought forth the shy toddler and watched as King Gast approached him.

"Well my lad; would you like to meet a princess?" he asked with a wide smirk growing on his face.

Little prince Cloud looked up to his father as if for approval. After receiving a faithful nod and gesture, Cloud followed his 'Uncle' Gast to the cradle.

When he peered in, he was bowled over to see the baby and was mesmerized by her presence.

Almost miraculously, Aerith's eyes fluttered open and met with Cloud's. Without hesitation; she cooed and reached out for him. King Gast was flabbergasted and wondered whether it was a good presage.

Cloud reached and caressed her petite hands soothingly. Was it merely love at first sight or was it fated for them to be together? What ever it was, the royal comrades were just as delighted to see the two getting so attached, especially at so young an age.

**The curse**

Whilst the prince and princess were playing, trumpets piped to announce the advent of the fairies of the kingdom. They were Tifa the green, Elena of the sky, Yuffie the nymph and Elmyra the great. All four were as thrilled to meet the child as all of the royal comrades.

Even though Prince Cloud was playing with the little princess, the fairies managed to capture her very tranquil presence.

Actually they too noticed at how intimate the two were. It was almost as if there was to be a satire to their meeting, like something good would happen when they're together. In fact, there was something about them that caught the fairies' eyes. Both were glowing and it was so dim that only magic folk could see.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday," Tifa whispered to Yuffie.

"Yes, and I believe it to be a good omen as they will always find each other no matter how far one goes. It's extremely extraordinary to find such a couple especially at such an age."

"But I can't help but sense an evil presence about, someone's going to crash this occasion, I'm sure of it," Elena alleged out of the blue.

"In that case, we'll be vigilant as we enjoy the celebration," Elmyra concluded and the others nodded in agreement.

The festivities went on smoothly with the bright and cheerful feelings encircling the room. There was even a time where the king, queen and others danced with the tiny princess in their arms.

Even little prince Cloud got a chance to dance with her as long as he was cautious. From afar, his parents were delighted to see him enjoying himself with his new playmate, even though she was still very tiny.

Pretty soon after the dance, guests gave their blessings to the princess and received gifts of appreciation from the royal couple. The royal comrades and fairies, too, received special gifts from the king and queen.

Many gifts were given by the fairies which included Spirit, bravery, beauty of soul and the list goes on. But that was before Yuffie managed to present her gift. The festivities were interrupted by a sudden dark entrance.

**_Crack...Boom!_**

"Well, I didn't think that you would have forgotten to invite me on such a grand occasion." The dark entity revealed it self as Jenova of doom.

The surprised couple and their friends were baffled by her sudden appearance but their pride proved to be stronger. Actually it's not their fault as Jenova was thought to be dead as no news were brought up about her for the past decade.

"We apologize greatly for our actions and would like you to join in the festivities, your Excellency," King Gast proposed.

"That is a fine offer, your majesties but I'm afraid I'll have to decline." She then strode towards the cradle where Aerith was laid.

As a reaction, the other fairies and Cloud formed a human barrier in front of the cradle.

"You have nothing to worry about, my dears, for I too have a gift for the child." She affirmed.

But they stood their ground but all were brushed aside except for young prince Cloud. "My, my, isn't that sweet, the princess has already gotten a suitor," she alleged in her mind.

"Listen now and Listen well, on the sunset of her 18th birthday, she'll die of a simple finger prick from the needle of a spinning wheel. No matter where she hides or wanders there's no escape...Hahaha..." she cackled.

Subconsciously Cloud retrieved Aerith from her cradle and held her tightly in his protective arms. As he held her, they both were overwhelmed by a blinding silver blaze which apparently drove out Jenova's darkness. Seizing the opportunity, King Cid ordered the guards to arrest her, but to no avail, she vanished with the evil cackle fading into nothingness, like a nightmare in daylight.

The guests were all worried and terrified by the curse, so were the royal comrades. King Gast and his Queen were driven into a sorrowful void as they were uncertain of what to do. In all of the bewilderment, none realized that the baby lay in the arms of a toddler.

"Your majesties, I have yet to present my gift to the dear Princess," Yuffie stepped up, being the youngest of the fairies, she was the most supportive and most impulsive.

"Jenova may be powerful and I couldn't throw off the spell; but I could soften it slightly... **_turns gaze towards the princess_**… When she pricks her finger, she won't die but will sleep till a prince wakes her with a kiss of pure love. If their love is strong enough, it could penetrate even the darkest power in the whole world."

Her words gave the Royal family some comfort and hope but could they just rely on her gift to save their only princess? No, action must be taken, and fast.

All that time little Cloud held her close and when he watched her napping in his arms he kissed the baby. It was as if he knew that she was the 'one' and that he would be her knight in shining armor when the time came.

**Separation**

That night, King Gast, King Cid and King Barret had all the spinning wheels burned in the square. They couldn't risk the princess pricking her finger on any one of them. The flames burned high in a gloomy dark cloud of smoke and fiercely roared with the sound of the wind.

The Kings and Queens watched as the spinning wheels burned and with it the feeling of sorrow engulfed them. Even with the sound of Cloud playing with Aerith couldn't bring a grin to their faces.

Whilst they were filled with sorrow, the fairies devised a plan to save the princess.

"Well my dears, it has come to this, we cannot let Jenova harm the princess over such a matter," Elmyra began.

"What do you suppose we do? I mean, Jenova is more powerful than the four of us put together, there is no way we could win... unless..." Tifa silenced herself abruptly.

"Unless what Tifa dear?" Elena asked with a slight fascination glitter in her eye.

"No, I can't add the royal majesties' sorrow, they're suffering enough as it is."

"But it will save the Princess?" Yuffie inquired full of hope.

"Yes, it will, but like I said, I don't want to increase the royal majesties' sorrow. The plan is to keep her away in the forest till she comes of age and return her in time for her 18th birthday. At least she'll be safe from Jenova, till she pounces on her prey."

"I see...there may be no other way, but she's right, the king and queen will be depressed as they'll have to live without their precious gem," Elena sighed feeling a little gloomy.

"Look on the bright side my dears; at least we'll be able to care for the child. As you well know how much we've wanted be aunts. Besides, the years will fly and before we know it, she'll become of age. Then she could return to her family," Elmyra broke the gloom.

"I guess you're right, but are we cut out for the job?" Tifa asked to be reassured.

"Fairy dust, of course we are, no need to agonize, we'll be fine, now let's enlighten the majesties." With that the four of them went in search of the Royal sextet and Prince Cloud.

"**_Sigh_**... if it's the only way to keep her from harm, then we have no other alternative but to let her go," Queen Ifalna sighed dejectedly. Slowly Queen Shera and Queen Myrna paced toward their friend and calmed her.

"Take her...but promise to bring her home safely when it's all over," King Gast concluded as he turned away as not to show his sorrowfulness.

"Will do your highness, you have our word**_… all four bow_**," Elmyra said before they fetched the Princess from her cot in the room.

She was still happily playing with the little prince and gurgled when she saw the fairies. Cloud looked up from his playmate to the fairies and smiled.

"Your highness, we're sorry to say that we have to take your playmate away, for now,"

Elena bent her knees and leveled herself with Prince Cloud.

"Where are you going? Can I come, too? Will I see her again?" he blasted off with his questions till he was stopped by Yuffie.

"My prince, we can't tell you where we're going and I'm sorry but you can't follow," Yuffie explained briefly.

Slowly Cloud's eyes darkened and was about to break down when Tifa continued Yuffie's enlightenment, "But if you believe, you will meet her again and if you remember."

"I don't understand, I ..." Cloud was interrupted by Elmyra.

"You will, your highness, you will."

Before they left, last goodbyes were said and Cloud kissed his beloved playmate on the cheek. With his parents and the other royal couples he watched as they disappeared into the night.

**Forgotten but Reunited**

In what seemed to be a puff of wind, 18 years went by and the sunrises on a clearing in the forest where a quaint cottage by the river was tucked away isolated from world beyond. And oh, who's that singing merrily whilst she did her chores? Could it be? Yes it is!

It's Princess Aerith; all grown up now and resembles an angel rather than a rose. Her braided chestnut hair and vanilla colored skin gleamed in the sun as her emerald eyes sparkled.

She had a melodious voice and as she sang, the birds sang along with her and the butterflies danced. Aerith wore a pink dress and tied her with two red ribbons.

She knew she was loved by her aunts and but felt as though they were hiding something from her. But that never really disturbed her. They had kept from her the truth and were waiting for the right moment to tell her which was soon.

That day whilst she was picking berries, a familiar but forgotten figure was exploring their area. Guess who...yup, it's Prince Cloud and he had grown into a fine young man over the years but unfortunately… he too had forgotten.

He wore a light armor the color of a sparrow and a blood red cape. His sapphire eyes gleamed and his spiky blonde hair shone as bright as the moon.

"Hey Nanaki, do you hear that music? Sounds like singing." Cloud pulled his steed to a halt.

"I think we best not investigate your highness as it may be a predator luring its prey for all we know," Nanaki the shape shifting lion replied with a shiver.

"Oh don't be such a chicken, we won't know for sure till we investigate, or I'll go and leave you here. What do you think?" Cloud looked at his friend with a cocky grin.

"Oh no...I'm not going to be left alone again...Nu-uh **_shakes head from side to side_**"

"I knew you'd see it my way, let's go," he smirked and they were off.

Aerith was now taking a break from her berry picking and was singing to her animal friends. As she sang they danced and the birds joined the rabbits and squirrels. Cloud and Nanaki had found her and crept into the bushes behind her.

The young Prince felt his heart leap 100 meters into the air. To him she not only had a beautiful voice, she was a rose. Nanaki just sighed with disbelief at his master's reaction and paced backwards. Unfortunately, he stepped on a twig and in the quiet forest the sound was louder than a crash of glass.

Aerith then stopped singing and gasped. She looked towards Cloud's and Nanaki's hiding place and noticed Cloud right away as his blonde porcupine like hair stood out in the surrounding. As he was found there was no use hiding, he revealed himself.

Without even asking who he was, Aerith ran in the opposite direction with her basket of berries.

"Now you've done it," He glared at Nanaki before running after the 'mysterious' girl.

"Wait your highness...!" he shouted after him but he didn't look back.

He chased her till the trail died at an old pine tree. "Now where did she...?" suddenly a fallen pine cone caught his attention. "Oho... I know where you are..." he then started climbing up the tree.

About 8 meters above the ground he found her and her basket perched on a branch. "Don't come any closer..." she yelled.

"I won't hurt you, I just want to talk," he replied gently. As he made his way to her, the branch he held on for balance snapped and he fell.

Luckily for him there was a vast flower bed below that broke his fall.

"Oh dear..." Aerith clasped her hands over her mouth and slowly climbed down feeling guilty.

She rushed to his side and placed his head on her lap. Then her hands glowed as she cast a healing spell on him that awakened him. Cloud looked up at her and thought that up close she looked like an angel.

He then smiled at her and she smiled back. But there was something with her eyes, they looked rather familiar, in fact she felt the same thing about him. It was like they have met before.

They were just about to get intimate when Nanaki came running towards them and calling to Cloud. As she had never heard an animal speak **_(well, not in human language ;)_** before, she fainted with disbelief. Cloud glared at Nanaki once more.

Nanaki covered his head with his paws guiltily, but before he could inquire anything, Cloud kissed Aerith tenderly.

Suddenly he felt a sense of excitement rush through his veins. It's almost as if it had happened a long time ago and something popped into his mind, a quote he had long forgotten "But if you believe you will meet her again..."

While he still had their lips connected, Aerith regained consciousness and subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. The situation felt so right and without realizing, Cloud pinned her to the ground as they devoured each other's mouth.

As they did, both glowed brighter than a shining star in broad daylight. The light blinded Nanaki as he tried to move towards them. With his paw he shielded himself against the light and approached them.

"Please forgive but I think we have to go," he managed to mumble.

Apparently, the two were too each other, they didn't hear him at all. In fact, they were in their own little world, lost in their lust for each other. He loved her and she loved him, it was fate and luck than that brought them together again.

They only parted when the sky started to gloom. Almost abruptly, Aerith got up and started to move away,

"I've got to go, my aunts would be worried," she was blushing and looked away from Cloud.

"Wait, before you go, what is your name?" he reached for her and managed to catch her shoulder.

"My name...? It's Aerith and I've really got to go," she pecked his cheek and disappeared from sight like a gust of wind.

"Your highness, we'd best be going, you do know what day it is?" Nanaki brushed his flaring red body against his master.

Cloud sighed as he relived the moment of when they kissed in his mind.

"Yes, my friend, I know what day it is, it's the day I get to meet my betrothed bride. What her name was wasn't mentioned. How I wish that my bride was Aerith."

"I know how you feel your highness, but we best not keep your parents waiting," Nanaki transformed back into a horse.

As Cloud mounted on his steed, he had realized something peculiar. Her name seemed familiar and somehow he felt as though the moment had happened before. But he couldn't know for sure and on Nanaki, he galloped all the way back to Highwingdom.

**18th Birthday Surprise**

Back at the cottage, Elmyra, Yuffie, Tifa and Elena were almost done with their preparation for Aerith's Birthday.

"Tifa..." Yuffie called.

"I'm here Yuffie, I'm almost done with the cake," Tifa answered while icing the beautiful cake.

"That's good, I'm done with the sweeping, need any help?" she asked willingly.

"Why... thank you Yuffie, there are a few strawberries and flowers that need to be placed on the cake."

While the two were busy with the cake, Elmyra and Elena were busy arranging the gifts and putting up the decorations. The gifts consisted on a gown fit for a princess, which shone pink blue and green with every touch of light, a gold tiara, a silver orb and many others.

"Do you suppose she'll get shocked tonight, Elmyra?" Elena asked worriedly as she held the chair that Elmyra was standing on.

"I suppose she would, as we kept this secret from here ever since we raised her here," she climbed down with a slight frown.

"What worries me more is that she couldn't accept the fact that she is promised to the young Prince Cloud. Unless she meets him sooner than we expected." She continued.

Suddenly, a bright light raced through the woods and lit up their little cottage. They recognized the light immediately and knew exactly where it came from.

"Looks like she has already met him, Elmyra, Should we still tell?" she asked attentively.

"Yes, or else she'll undergo complete sadness," her face looked worried still as she knew that the two were fated to be together.

Back to Aerith,

She was just about to enter the cottage wondering why the candles weren't lit till...

"**SURPRISE...!" **all the fairies cried in unison throwing confetti all over her.

"Oh... aunties, you should've," she screamed for joy and hugged all of them.

After the food, birthday song and cake, it was time for presents again.

Aerith was stunned when she found out the contents of the colorfully set packages. She was dazzled at the sight of the breathtaking gown, the tiara and with most of the other 'expensive' gifts.

The fairies smiled affectionately at her expressions. Being the eldest and the wisest, Elmyra felt a little guilty and made her way to Aerith and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Aerith dear, there's something you must know" she started, as she did so the others came forward.

"What is it auntie Elmyra? Is something wrong, why do you look so sad?" Aerith asked innocently.

Elmyra opened her mouth to speak but no words came so Elena filled in the blanks.

"Aerith, dear, now that you've become of age, we can't hide you any longer from your true identity… **_Aerith looked up at her aunt_**"

Yuffie continued, "You are not an ordinary country girl you think you are… **_Bows before her your highness_**… you are the sole heir to the throne of Centropina, Princess Aerith Gast."

The others followed Yuffie's measures and bowed before Aerith.

"You mean I'm a princess?" Aerith's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Yes, and not only that, you are also betrothed to Prince Cloud of Highwingdom," Tifa added.

"But aunties, I'm in love with another. I met him in the woods moments ago, but maybe it's a coincidence, his name was also Cloud," she was quite puzzled now.

"You may be surprised my dear, that Cloud that you met was the same one that you were promised to. It was fated for you to be together," Elmyra placed her hands on Aerith's shoulders.

Aerith felt her heart calmed down when she heard her say that but then asked, "If you knew that I was a Princess, why didn't mention it earlier to me? Why tell me now?"

"You'll soon understand. We don't know for sure when it will strike," Yuffie leveled herself with Aerith.

"On a current basis, we'd best get you ready, we don't want to keep your parents waiting," Tifa raised her hand up and led her to her room.

Elena and Yuffie helped to dress up Aerith while Elmyra and Tifa cleared up. By the time Aerith was dressed, she looked like an angel without wings. Wrapped in a cloak, she was escorted to Centropina.

In Highwingdom however...

"Where's our son Shera? He should be here by now?" Cid said grumpily.

"Now, now Cid, I'm sure that Cloud has a good explanation for being late," Shera answered calmly.

Suddenly, out of the blue the horns tooted the arrival of Prince Cloud.

"Cloud, where have you been? We are due at Centropina really soon," Cid blasted off.

"Please forgive me, father. Nanaki and I stumbled on someone in the woods and got sidetracked when we followed her," Cloud kneeled before Cid.

"A girl, you say. What did I tell you about meeting strangers my boy? And what was her name may I ask?" Cid continued.

"Can't remember it was something like Aer..." he stuttered half way and Shera filled in.

"Was it by any chance Aerith, my son?"

"Yes, it was and I'm in love with her. She's the one I want to marry," Cloud concluded straightforwardly.

"But my son, you are," Cid strode towards Cloud.

"What do you mean?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Do you remember the baby you played with many years ago?" Shera asked.

"Only vaguely, mother."

"Sigh... How could you have forgotten after all these years," Shera said in her mind.

Before King Cid and Shera could utter another word, Cloud left the room and fetched Nanaki.

"Cloud, where are you going?" Cid shouted after him.

"To Centropina, I need to know if what you told me is true," He shouted back and sped off.

"I guess we need to get going as we can't keep Henry and Ifalna waiting so long," Shera proposed.

King Cid nodded and called to the guards to get a carriage ready.

**Jenova strikes**

As Cloud rode on Nanaki, he kept on hoping that his parents were right.

Suddenly out of no where, Jenova appeared.

"My, my, what do we have here? Young protective Prince Cloud all grown up. What's the rush your highness, not confident with what the king and Queen told you?" she cackled evilly.

"Move aside, if it's really her, you wouldn't dare lay a finger on her. I won't lose her a second time," he roared.

"Well your highness, I believe it's you who needs to be saved **_signals the shadows to attack_**" many shadow like creatures emerge from the darkness with a snap of her fingers.

"What... No, you won't stand in our way, head for the castle Nanaki!" Cloud shouted for his steed to speed up.

But astonishingly, the shadows caught up to them and dismounted Prince Cloud from his friend. Nanaki stopped in his tracks and rushed to aid his master.

"Nanaki...go get help, I'll hold them off, go find my father, King Barret and King Gast...HURRY!" he cried as he fought fiercely with the shadows.

"But your highn..." he was cut off by the shout of his battling master.

Without a moment to lose, Nanaki galloped as fast as his feet could take him to Centropina.

(Meanwhile)

"Are you sure she'll be here tonight, Henry?" King Barret asked his buddy thoughtfully.

"She should be, Barret, the fairies never go back on their word," Queen Ifalna answered.

"But why must in be at midnight, why couldn't be in the morning?" Queen Myrna asked while handling her 6 year old daughter in her arms.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I trust the fairies know what they're doing," King Gast concluded and went back to his own world.

(In a room inside the castle)

It was almost midnight and they had arrived just before the deadline. Even though Aerith was excited to meet her parents, something bothered her.

Was Cloud really her fiancé, was he alright? She wanted to see him so badly that tears came. The fairies understood her emotions and left her alone.

As she wept, Aerith heard a voice speak to her, "Please don't cry your highness, you'll find out soon enough and it's not right for a Princess to weep so bitterly on her Birthday,"

Sniffling Aerith answered, "Who...who are you? Where are you?"

"I am the Planet and as you are of the Cetra race, you could hear me speak. Please don't be alarmed your highness."

Aerith somehow felt better and asked the Planet about Cloud. It apologized as it couldn't locate him. She was about to weep again when a doorway appeared before. The planet knew that it was danger and implored the Princess not to go.

But Aerith ignored it, as she was drawn in by an invisible force. Up the stairs she went and stopped in the tower room. There, Jenova was waiting for her with a spinning wheel glowing with an ominous aura.

"Hello my dear, my have you grown, would you like to try out this spinning wheel?" She asked 'sweetly'.

"No thank you, aunt Elmyra won't..." she took a step back.

"You will do as I say holds out her hand and a grim purple light grabs the Princess's finger" he voice turned coarse and eerie.

With the power Aerith had, she struggled with all her might to escape Jenova's clutches, but to avail. She was too strong and overpowered her. As soon as the princess's finger touched the spindle, she screamed and fainted onto the floor.

Jenova crowed at the sight of her victory and was just leaving when the other fairies stormed in, devastated at what she had done.

"Don't think we'll let you off that easily Jenova," Elmyra took out her wand and was about to attack.

"Is that so, well take your precious princess… **_picked her_****_up roughly and threw her towards the fairies_**" she cackled and vanished the same way she came.

"She got away and she kept her promise," Elena shed a tear as she cradled the princess on her lap. Memories flashed in her head of how she and her sisters nurtured her from a mere baby into a woman.

"Now, now Elena, we'd better not start getting emotional as she has not won yet," Elmyra comforted her sister.

"That's right …**_controlling her tears…_** Yuffie bestowed upon her a gift to soften the curse," Tifa patted her from behind.

"Alright, but what about the majesties, they'll be expecting her soon?" Yuffie wondered out loud.

"We have no choice but to put them through a temporary sleep," Elmyra concluded.

As they laid their precious Princess on the bed, Nanaki burst into the room panting. They knew him and asked what was wrong.

"Prince... Cloud ...Jenova...captured him," he stuttered breathless.

The fairies gasped when they heard him say the prince was captured.

"Then we must act fast, or else Jenova would truly win," Tifa clenched her fist in rage.

"Yes, Yuffie, come with me, Tifa, you and Elena go to Storm Mountain, we'll meet you there," Elmyra instructed.

"I'm coming, too, he'll need me," Nanaki pleaded.

Elena patted him lightly and signaled for him to follow. He mouthed a thank you and tailed them gratefully.

Elmyra and Yuffie acted fast and within minutes the whole castle was fast asleep even King Cid and Queen Shera who had just arrived had fallen asleep in their carriage.

**The Battle to rescue**

Storm Mountain, a place of pure evil, nothing lives there other than Jenova and her minions. It was a maze of darkness and shadows. How where they going to find the prince? It wasn't going to be easy but they had to try. With a wave of their wands they became the size of butterflies and flew around the area undetected.

When they passed a row of dungeons, they heard a familiar shout. It was Cloud! They flew to the bars and peeked in. Jenova was there, too. The prince was in chains with Jenova giving him a lecture. Nanaki was boiling and wanted so much to bite Jenova to bits.

Finally Jenova left leaving the prince feeling like a fly caught in a web. He tried his hardest to break the chains but to no avail. Out of the blue, the fairies and Nanaki appeared in their true form in front of him.

"Your highness, stay still, we'll free you," Elena whispered as she and her sisters unshackled him.

"You're... you're ..." he was startled as they looked familiar.

"Yes your highness, it's us, the ones who took Princess Aerith away from you when you were a child. Please forgive us your highness," Tifa apologized as the others worked on the last shackle.

Cloud was speechless, but when his memories came jetting through his mind did he realize that he had forgotten about his playmate. He then forgave them, but wondered what happened to his princess.

Once he was free, he gathered his weapons and was ready for battle. He was about to rush out when Nanaki pulled him back in.

"Hey, why'd you pull me back in?" he asked softly.

"Not yet your highness, the minions here are very powerful, you'll need a better weapon to survive here. Hold up your sword." Yuffie told him.

He did as he was told and the fairies transformed it into a multi-attributed element sword. It could now be used to cast magic and call upon monsters to aid them. As for his shield they coated it with an invisible force that would keep them safe.

The shadows rained on them literally but were no match for their magic and bravery. From her quarters, Jenova heard the ruckus and cast a few tactics of her own. But valiantly Prince Cloud got through them with the help of the fairies and his best friend Nanaki.

Seeing that her minor spells couldn't prevent the prince from escaping her prison, she cast an obstacle on the castle. Immediately around it forest of snakes and not just any snakes, snakes which were as hard as rock!

"Hisss...Charr..." They attacked them by the dozen.

Devastated, Elmyra and Tifa cleared the path as he shot lightning bolts at the snakes that attacked them. Within minutes they were free from the clutches of the forest which disappeared as soon as it was defeated like passing nightmare.

Jenova snarled in anger and cornered them before they set foot in the palace.

She cackled at the thunderstruck looks on their faces, "I see that I have underestimated you, but you have not won yet!" In a blink of an eye, she altered her guise into a giant snake-like beast with multiple heads.

"Be careful, Cloud, she's not going to be easy to beat," Nanaki said cautiously as he shifted back into his original form.

"It wouldn't be a problem as I have you here, my dear friend. Together we will stop her." Cloud patted his friend on his mane got into his battle stance.

"What do we do Tifa? We can't just stand here and do nothing," Yuffie asked timidly as the creature terrified her out of her skin.

"She's right, we have to help him somehow," Elena exclaimed watching the prince fight gallantly along his loyal sidekick.

"There's only one thing we can do that is to heal him and Nanaki every time they tire," Elmyra concluded as she flew off with her sisters to aid Cloud.

Jenova was breathing out fire and ice towards Cloud and Nanaki as they charged forward. Cloud held up his shield to protect them for the blast, but unfortunately he was too late and it hit them hard. The two of them were pushed to the edge of a cliff.

Elena was the first to reach them and healed them but not even half-way, Jenova attacked her. As agile as a gazelle, Nanaki leaped in front of her.

"NANAKI...!" Cloud yelled as his beast friend fell lifeless on the ground with a 'thud'.

From Nanaki, he glared at Jenova and attacked her with unlimited energy that he never knew he had. Elena, Elmyra, Tifa and Yuffie tended to Nanaki as they watched the young prince slash away.

He was too quick for her. She tried dodging but it was no use, he got her first. As the Grande Finale, he used what he called 'Omnislash' on her.

'Shing, shing... SHING...!' went his sword as he slashed her to pieces.

"AGHHH...!" she shrieked as she faded away into the darkness.

Cloud collapsed, exhausted and crawled over to his friend. Jenova was no more and the once darkness blanketed sky was bright with stars once more.

"Your highness, forgive me... I couldn't help you..." he coughed.

"Rest now Nanaki...it's over...," Cloud sighed with fatigue.

"No your highness...there's still Princess Aerith... go ...to her, I'll be fine," he continued as he tried to get up.

Cloud wanted to stop him but Elmyra and Yuffie pulled him back.

"We'll lead you to her, Tifa and Elena will help your friend," Elmyra urged him to follow. Cloud nodded and tailed them.

**Reunited at last**

Elmyra and Yuffie led him through the palace till they reached the room where Aerith lay still unconscious.

His parents were telling the truth, it was her, the woman he loved. Cloud's heart throbbed faster as she was more beautiful than when he met her in the forest. Not waiting another minute, he leaned in and kissed her.

Again they were overwhelmed by a silver blaze which engulfed the whole kingdom and its neighbors. Bathed in the shimmering light, all the occupants that were deep in their slumber awoke from what seemed to be a long dreamless sleep.

At once, Aerith fluttered her eyes open as soon as Cloud did and gleamed at him. Rejoiced the fairies and Nanaki clapped their hands in delight whilst Cloud lifted his princess into the air and shared an elongated passionate kiss.

(Down below)

Horns played to announce the arrival of King Cid and Queen Shera, but where was Prince Cloud?

"Isn't he here my dear friends? He had a head start and..." Cid started. Horns played in the background and the royal friends turned their gaze to the stairs

Prince Cloud and Princess Aerith could be seen strolling down the staircase hand in hand with Nanaki and the fairies not far behind. Queen Ifalna and King Gast couldn't believe their eyes and strode towards their daughter with open arms.

King Cid and his Queen did the same for their son while King Barret and Queen Myrna watched them delightedly.

Noticing that they had company, Cloud released his Princess to her parents as he welcomed his with open arms.

"Mother, Father..." she cried as she ran into her mother's embrace. The Royal couple cried tears of joy with their only child's return.

"Well done, Cloud, my son, you've saved and found her at last," King Cid hugged him and gave a huge pat on the back.

"Cloud, I'm so proud of you… **_hugs her son_**," Queen Shera, too cried tears of joy as her son had just become a man.

All three Royal families gathered at the throne and King Barret did the honors to start the festivities. Joyous music played and everyone danced gaily full of happiness.

There was another dance, the prince and princess stole floor when they danced followed by their parents and the rulers of Wallandale. The fairies and Nanaki watched them excitedly as they swayed to the music on the spot.

When no one was looking, Prince Cloud and Princess Aerith retreated to the private gardens where they could be alone. Unknown to them, the fairies kept an owl's eye on them being Aerith's guardians for 18 years got them very attached to her.

The young couple sat on a bench in the garden with their arms around each other as they talked.

"I'd never thought I'd forget you ever since that day when we first met, you were only a baby then," he started as his hands tightened around her waist.

"I couldn't have remembered you, but I do remember someone kissing me quite tenderly. Was it you?" she asked as she snuggled closer to him.

"Yes... I remember doing so; I didn't know what came over me. It's like it was meant to be. You opened your eyes as soon as I peered into your crib and giggled at me," he brushed his lips in her hair contently.

Aerith gently released herself and looked up at him with her eyes glittering with the dawning sun. Hypnotized by the look of her eyes, Cloud felt his heart beat run faster. Without hesitation he kissed her once more moving his hands up her back.

Gradually, she coiled her arms around his neck to increase the passion.

Luckily they didn't hear the fairies, Nanaki and the Royal friends come out from their hiding places to watch them, if not they'll be embarrassed for life.

"Well Gast, looks like you may lose you daughter again and me a son," King Cid patted his good friend on the back.

"Nope, no ones losing anyone this time, Cid, you'll be getting a new daughter and Henry will be getting a new son. Think about it," chuckled good ol' King Barret.

"He's right and you'll be one big happy family," Queen Myrna added with her daughter Marlene tugging her skirt behind her.

"That means we'll have to prepare for their wedding, won't we?" Queen Ifalna asked in a silvery voice.

Queen Shera answered her with a smile as the others nodded and with the fairies and Nanaki, they watched the dawn of a new day.

**The End.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
